


Der Ring der Tok'ra

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drugged Sex, Episode Related, Extremely Dubious Consent, Goa'uld, Multi, Object Penetration, Other, POV First Person, POV Goa'uld, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - M/F/M - sort of, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn der Ring der Tok'ra - anders als bei Lord Yu - bei Osiris nicht richtig gewirkt hätte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Ring der Tok'ra

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara  
> 2\. Genre: Het? Slash? Wie bezeichnet man es, wenn ein männlicher Goa’uld in einem weiblichen Körper Sex hat?  
> 3\. Drei Zeilen Dialog am Anfang und zwei am Ende sind wörtlich aus den Episoden übernommen.  
> 4\. Episode: 5x15 und 5x16 ("Summit" und "Last Stand")

Wir sehen ihn, nachdem wir den Versammlungssaal der Systemlords auf der Raumstation im Hasarasystem betreten haben. Er steht halb hinter Lord Yu, in der Kleidung eines Sklaven, und versucht, sich von uns wegzudrehen. Aber wir haben ihn schon erblickt. 

Daniel Jackson. Wir können diesen Namen nicht vergessen. Nicht nur, weil er versucht hat, uns zu töten. Auch unser Wirt, Sarah, kann nicht vermeiden, dass sie bei seinem Anblick von einem jähen Anflug von Hoffnung auf Rettung durchrast wird. 

Wir glauben aber nicht, dass Daniel Jackson hier ist, um den Wirt zu retten, denn bis vor ein paar Tagen wussten wir ja selbst noch nicht, dass wir an diesem Treffen der Goa’uld teilnehmen würden. Es ist also reiner Zufall, dass wir uns hier begegnen. 

Die Neugierde, warum er wirklich hier ist, sich als Lotar von Lord Yu ausgibt und den Blick sofort abwendet, als er uns sieht, bringt uns dazu, ihn erst einmal nicht zu verraten. Es bleibt noch genügend Zeit, ihn zu töten, wenn wir wissen, was er hier will. Warum er sich hier eingeschlichen hat und als Sklave eines Goa’uld ausgibt. Wir werden ihn im Auge behalten. 

Die Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen, ergibt sich schneller als gedacht. Nachdem wir uns vorgestellt haben, bricht ein Palaver unter den Anwesenden aus und Daniel verlässt den Saal. Wir folgen ihm zu Lord Yus Quartier. Als wir den Raum betreten, dreht er sich überrascht zu uns um. 

„Daniel Jackson. Du bist ziemlich weit von zu Hause entfernt, oder nicht? Was machst du hier?“ 

Und dann hat der Mensch die Frechheit uns für dumm zu verkaufen, denn er sagt tatsächlich: „Ich? Nichts. Warum? Was denkst du denn?“ 

Erbost halten wir ihm den Dolch, den wir trotz des Waffenverbots an Bord geschmuggelt haben, an die Kehle. „Frechheit! Sag mir, welche Niedertracht du planst, oder ich werde dich ausbluten lassen.“ 

Er gehört leider nicht zu den Tau’ri, die davon eingeschüchtert werden und versucht, uns den Dolch zu entwenden. Wir halten dagegen, er dreht blitzschnell seine Hand, versucht uns mit einem Ring, aus dem ein Dorn herausragt, zu stechen. Nein! Wir sind schneller, er ritzt unsere Haut lediglich ganz oberflächlich an. Wir umklammern seine Hand mit einem festen Griff. Für einen Moment schwimmt unsere Wahrnehmung, wir … glauben Lord Yus Bediensteten vor uns zu sehen … dann ist es wieder Daniel Jackson. 

Wir sind wütend, dass er uns fast überrumpelt hätte, aber wir sind auch sehr zufrieden – denn nun wissen wir, wie er Yu dazu gebracht, ihn als seinen Lotar zu akzeptieren! Wir umklammern seinen Arm in einem eisernen Griff und drehen seine Hand weiter und noch ein wenig weiter und zum ersten Mal sehen wir so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen erwachen. Er will also nicht am falschen Ende des Dorns sitzen, was uns natürlich zu denken gibt. Wie wirkt diese teuflische Waffe auf ihn? Nun, höchste Zeit, das herauszufinden. 

Sehr, sehr langsam und jede Sekunde auskostend, die er sich verzweifelt, aber letztendlich vergeblich, in unserem Griff windet, drehen wir seine Hand so, dass er sich schlussendlich selber in seine Hand stechen muss. 

„Scheiße!“ Seine blauen Augen verengen sich für einen Moment. 

Er schwankt, atmet keuchend, aber wir sind sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass er nicht tot umfällt, denn dann wäre der Spaß ja schon vorbei. 

* * *

„Scheiße!“ 

Als ich merke, wie der Dorn meine Haut ritzt, rauschen mir sofort Jacobs Worte „Stich dich aber nicht selbst damit“ durch den Geist. Ein wirklich toller Ratschlag. Ganz Tok’ra würde Jack jetzt wohl sagen, weil ziemlich nutzlos. Denn wie soll ich es mit einem bewaffneten, zu allem entschlossenen Goa’uld im Nahkampf aufnehmen? 

Jacob konnte mir auch nicht sagen, was geschieht, wenn ich mich statt Yu stechen würde, Sarah-Osiris hatte natürlich keiner von uns auf dem Plan. Für ein paar Sekunden nagt die lähmende Angst an mir, dass es das jetzt gewesen ist, denn heiße Lavaströme pulsieren durch meine Eingeweide, drohen mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Das wäre wirklich ein überflüssiger Tod. 

Aber dann klärt sich mein Blick wieder und ich bin immer noch auf der Goa’uld-Station, immer noch in Osiris Griff, der/die mich wohl vor dem Fall bewahrt hat. Er – ich muss mich mal für ein Pronomen entscheiden und ich gehe da jetzt einfach mit dem Parasiten, damit ich nicht vergesse, dass dies nicht Sarah ist – schaut mich interessiert an. Am Rande bemerke ich, dass er mich ohne Mühe hätte töten können, als ich fast ohnmächtig war. Da er es nicht getan hat, werde ich wohl gleich die Gründe dafür erfahren. 

„Auf die Knie! Und gib mir den Ring!“, befiehlt Osiris. 

Ich ziehe die Brauen nach oben und will etwas Abschätziges und Verneinendes sagen, als ich den Drang verspüre, dem Goa’uld zu gehorchen. Es ist meine Aufgabe als Lotar, das zu tun, was von mir verlangt wird. Ich sehe meine Bestimmung darin, zu dienen. Zu meinem Entsetzen und meiner Genugtuung gleichzeitig merke ich, wie ich mich auf ein Knie niederlasse, den Kopf neige und den Ring vom Finger ziehe. 

Nein, nein, nein! Ich versuche dagegen anzukämpfen, doch als ich ein befehlendes: „Gehorche deinem Gott“ höre, kann ich nicht widerstehen. Ich strecke ihm den Ring hin. 

Oh, verflucht! Ich stecke so verdammt in der Klemme. Wenn ich mich nicht mehr auf mich selbst verlassen kann, auf wen dann? Ich hoffe inbrünstig, dass Osiris nichts von dem Gift weiß, das alle Symbionten töten kann. Denn wenn er davon weiß und mir befiehlt, es ihm auszuhändigen – ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich ihm dann widersetzen kann. Ich muss alles versuchen, dass ihm der Prototyp des Gifts nicht in die Hände fällt, denn das würde zuviel Macht für einen einzelnen Goa’uld bedeuten. 

Ich zwinge mich, Osiris in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn es in dem Moment gegen alles geht, was man mich gelehrt hat. Ein Lotar hat Demut zu zeigen gegenüber seinem Gott. Mein aufsässiger Blick trifft auf seinen – der erstaunlicherweise von Zorn zu Erheiterung wechselt. So wie Sarah oft geschaut hat, als zwischen uns noch alles in Ordnung war. Nein, nein, ich sollte jetzt nicht an Sarah denken, das hier ist Osiris, ein Goa’uld, in dessen Macht ich mich gerade befinde. 

Eine Macht, die auch mir als Lotar Sicherheit und Ansehen verschafft und ich will alles tun, damit Osiris stolz auf mich ist. 

Oh, verdammt, nein! Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und starre dann gegen die Wand. Jetzt weiß ich also, was passiert, wenn sich ein Mensch an dem Ring der Tok’ra sticht. Dornröschens Strafe für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit war nichts gegen meine, da bin ich mir sicher. 

* * *

„Daniel.“ Wir sprechen dieses Wort mit der Stimme unseres Wirtskörpers. Als wir sehen, wie Daniel zusammenzuckt bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme, beschließen wir sofort, das nicht zu vergessen. Es ist immer gut, die Schwächen seiner Gegner zu kennen. 

Er kniet immer noch vor uns und wir strecken unsere Hand aus und legen sie unter sein Kinn. Wir heben seinen Kopf an, damit er uns wieder anschauen muss. „Warum bist du hier?“, fragen wir noch einmal. 

Der Mensch lacht spöttisch auf. „Das hier ist das seit Jahren das wichtigste Treffen der Goa’uld – und du fragst, warum ich hier bin? Man braucht doch kein Gott zu sein, um sich die Frage beantworten zu können. Es ist doch klar, dass die Tau’ri wissen wollen, was hier vor sich geht, oder?“ 

„Sei nicht so impertinent!“ Wir versetzen ihm eine so schallende Ohrfeige, dass er beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verliert, aber er fängt sich wieder und will sich sogar erheben. Doch ehe er noch ganz steht, drehen wir ihm schwungvoll eine Hand auf den Rücken. Während er vor Schmerz aufstöhnt, ziehen wir die zweite auch nach hinten. Wir fesseln seine Hände hinter seinem Körper, bevor er merkt, dass wir ihm nicht den Arm ausgekugelt haben. 

„Ts, ts, ts, Daniel. Was sollen wir nur mit dir anstellen? Du bist so impulsiv und so …“ Wir stoppen, denn unser Wirt liefert uns gerade eine ganz hervorragende Idee. Sie versucht sofort, zurückzurudern, versucht an alles Mögliche, nur nicht an Daniel Jackson zu denken, aber vergeblich. Wir haben das Bild gesehen und wir zwingen sie, weitere Bilder herauszugeben. Bilder, als sie und Daniel ein Paar waren, während sie an der Universität von Chicago studierten. Bilder, die von mehr Abenteuergeist sprechen, als man einem Archäologen zutrauen würde – aber nein, er wäre wohl nicht zum Stargate Center gegangen, wenn er nicht darüber verfügen würde. 

Das, was wir sehen, gefällt uns ausgesprochen gut. 

Der Mensch hat Recht – die Frage, warum er hier ist, warum die Tok’ra, von denen er wahrscheinlich diesen Ring hat, sich dieses Gipfeltreffen nicht entgehen lassen wollten, liegt auf der Hand. Wenn wir ihn also töten wollen, können wir das jetzt tun, denn er wird uns keine neuen Erkenntnisse liefern. Oder wir töten ihn nicht. Oder jedenfalls nicht sofort. Und amüsieren uns noch ein wenig mit ihm. Wir werden von Vorfreude erfüllt, als wir den Horror unseres Wirtes spüren. 

„Begleite deinen Gott!“, befehlen wir und widerstrebend gehorcht er uns. Gemeinsam gehen wir in unser Quartier hier an Bord der Station. Wir schließen die Tür hinter uns ab, damit wir nicht gestört werden. Für einen Augenblick überlegen wir uns, ob wir ihn noch einmal mit dem Ring stechen sollen, aber dann verzichten wir darauf. Es wird uns mehr Vergnügen bereiten, wenn er seine Hilflosigkeit spürt, weil er unseren Befehlen nicht widerstehen kann. 

* * *

Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, dass wir hierher gegangen sind. Wahrscheinlich kann Osiris mich hier leichter töten und meinen Leichnam besser entsorgen. Aber so einfach werde ich es ihm nicht machen! Ich … 

„Knie nieder!“ 

Nicht schon wieder. Ich beiße meine Zähne fest zusammen und bekämpfe den Drang, genau das zu tun. Ich werde mich nicht wie ein Schwein von ihm abstechen lassen. 

„Gehorche, dann wirst du belohnt werden“, lockt er. „Enttäusche uns nicht.“ 

Ich kann meinen Gott nicht enttäuschen und im Zeitlupentempo sinke ich machtlos auf die Knie. Er nimmt mir den breiten schwarzen Lederkragen ab, der Teil meines Sklaven-Outfits ist, und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. Danach durchtrennt er mit dem Dolch mein goldfarbenes Seidenoberteil und lässt seine Hände über meine nackten Schultern streichen. Doch erst, als er mir auch noch den breiten Ledergürtel abnimmt, kommt mir zum ersten Mal der Verdacht, dass er eventuell keine Tötungsabsichten haben könnte. 

Einerseits bin ich für jeden Aufschub dankbar, denn jede gewonnene Minute bedeutet auch eine mögliche Gelegenheit, zu fliehen oder gerettet zu werden. Aber andererseits habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht die Absicht, mit einem Goa’uld Sex zu haben, auch nicht, wenn er aussieht wie Sarah! 

Osiris Finger gleiten über meine nackte Brust und ich versuche, ihm auszuweichen. Er ohrfeigt mich erneut. „Benimm dich, Daniel!“, warnt er. 

„Oder?“, kann ich mich nicht enthalten zu fragen. „Was ist, wenn ich mich nicht benehme? Tötest du mich dann? Das ist doch sowieso deine Absicht. Da brauche ich nicht vorher deine Spielchen mitzuspielen!“, speie ich ihm entgegen. 

„Du weiß genau, dass wir zu schlimmeren Dingen, als dich zu töten, fähig sind“, erinnert mich Osiris amüsiert.

Ja, das ist mir klar. Und deshalb werde ich ihn jetzt auch in keine Position manövrieren, in der er sich verpflichtet fühlt, mir genau das zu beweisen. Ich schlucke alle Kommentare, die mir dazu auf der Zunge liegen, hinunter und frage stattdessen: „Was ist, wenn Lord Yu mich sucht? Und mich hier findet? Ist das nicht ein bisschen kontraproduktiv, was deine Bemühungen betrifft, mit den anderen Systemlords zu verhandeln?“ Ich kann ausdauernd reden, Jack könnte das mit einem betont gequälten Augenrollen bestätigen, und vielleicht kann ich Osiris auf diese Weise hinhalten ... bis … bis irgendetwas geschieht. Yu mich vermisst, Jacob mich rettet, ich mich befreien kann … noch gibt es Möglichkeiten und Auswege. 

Das Unverhoffte geschieht früher als gedacht. 

„Steh auf, Daniel“, sagt Sarahs Stimme in diesem Moment – genau der richtig Klang, genau die richtige Betonung. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob mir jemand einen Fausthieb in den Magen versetzen würde. Aussehen wie Sarah, sprechen wie Sarah … 

„Sarah?“, frage ich voll jäher Hoffnung und springe auf.

„Ja, für diesen Moment bin ich es. Ich habe ein Angebot für dich.“ Das klingt schon wieder mehr nach dem Goa’uld, wird aber immer noch mit ihrer Stimme gesagt. Sie legt mir ihre Hand auf die Brust. 

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, sofort!“ Ich mache einen Schritt Richtung Tür. Wir müssen weg, wir müssen nutzen, dass sie einen – wie auch immer begrenzten – eigenen Willen hat. 

Sie zögert, zögert noch eine Sekunde, aber dann stoppt sie mich mit einem festen Griff an meinen Oberarm. „Das steht nicht auf der Agenda“, sagt sie mit Sarahs kleinem Lächeln, an das ich mich noch so gut erinnern kann. 

„Das ist doch ganz egal!“, rufe ich eindringlich. „Löse meine Fesseln und …“

„Geh zum Bett, Daniel“, unterbricht Sarah mich. 

„Was?“

„Das ist unser Angebot“, sagt Osiris spöttisch. „Wir überlassen deiner kleinen Freundin für die nächste halbe Stunde gewisse Spielräume.“ Er schubst mich rückwärts, bis ich nach hinten stolpere und auf meinen gefesselten Händen auf dem Bett lande. „Dafür bist du jetzt ein guter Lotar und wirst deinem Gott zu Diensten sein“, sagt Osiris. Sarah fügt ein „Bitte“ hinzu und macht sich an den Verschlüssen meiner Hose zu schaffen. 

Oh, Shit. Der Sklaven-Teil meiner Psyche will Osiris Wunsch nachkommen, der Ex-Liebhaber-Teil will Sarah nicht dieses winzigen Freiraums berauben, und der Teil, der noch wie Daniel denkt, will einfach nur, dass ein Wunder passiert und wir die Sache nicht durchziehen müssen. 

* * *

Dieser Kratzer mit dem Dorn ließ uns nicht nur für kurze Momente zweifeln, ob der Mann vor uns Daniel Jackson oder Lord Yus Lotar ist. Was viel schlimmer ist, für Sekundenbruchteile haben wir die absolute Gewalt über unseren Wirt verloren! Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass noch so viel von ihr übrig ist. Ein solches Benehmen ist aber absolut inakzeptabel und so lassen wir sie wissen, dass wir, sobald wir zurück sind, ein Dorf mit Unschuldigen foltern und niedermetzeln werden, wenn sie noch einmal versucht, sich unseren Anordnungen zu widersetzten. Wir wissen, dass sie den Kampf nicht scheut, sinnloses Morden sie aber mit Abscheu erfüllt, und sie tatsächlich immer noch so etwas wie Gewissensbisse verspürt. Wie pathetisch! 

„Sarah, nein! Widersetze dich dem Goa’uld, du schaffst das!“, redet der Mensch eindringlich auf uns ein, während wir ihm erst seine Stiefel und dann seine goldfarbne Hose ausziehen. Darunter trägt er eine blaue Baumwollunterhose, keine Seide, etwas, das ein Lotar nie tragen würde. Wir wissen, wie wir unsere Sklaven standesgemäß zu kleiden haben. Er tritt nach uns, als wir versuchen, auch noch sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. 

„Du wirst der höchsten Ehre deines Gottes zuteil. Hör auf, dich zu wehren“, sagen wir befehlend und sehen mit Genugtuung, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballt, sich uns aber nicht mehr widersetzt, sondern sogar die Hüften anhebt, damit wir ihn vollständig entkleiden können. 

Dann liegt Dr. Daniel Jackson, der für den Tod etlicher Goa’uld verantwortlich ist, endlich nackt vor uns. Wir verspüren deswegen keinen Zorn ihm gegenüber, denn weniger Systemlords bedeuten mehr Ruhm für uns. Dass er versucht hat, uns zu töten, wiegt da schon schwerer und wir werden jetzt dafür Rache nehmen. Er ist unserer Gnade ausgeliefert. 

Unser Wirt findet ihn immer noch attraktiv, und wir spüren ungewollt ihr Begehren für diesen Mann. Sie wird ihn jetzt verführen, denn das haben wir ihr im Tausch für etwas mehr Freiheit angeboten. Sie wollte das Angebot nicht annehmen, obwohl es in ihrer Seele brannte, sich aus dem engen Gefängnis, in das wir sie tagtäglich sperren, zu befreien. Ihre moralischen Bedenken konnten wir aber zerstreuen, indem wir uns großzügig darauf eingelassen haben, ihr zu versprechen, ihn am Ende nicht zu töten. 

Was sie nicht weiß: wir hatten sowieso vor, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Welch bessere Methode Furcht und Angst zu säen gäbe es, als die Tau’ri durch einen der Ihren wissen zu lassen, dass Anubis zurück ist? Mächtiger als je zuvor und bereit, die Goa’uld unter seiner Federführung zu einen. Sie durch ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Vernichtung der Tok’ra und der Tau’ri nur unser erster Schritt in der Unterwerfung der Galaxie ist. 

„Oh, Daniel“, wispert unser Wirt. Sie umfasst sein Gesicht und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie fährt mit unseren Fingern seine Gesichtszüge nach und beugt sich erneut vor. Sie bemächtigt sich seiner Lippen und dringt mit unserer Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Ihre Hände streicheln weiter sanft über seinen Körper. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl. 

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir mit einem Mann Sex haben. Manchmal ist es nötig, um einen Jaffa enger an sich zu binden, manchmal ist es das probate Mittel, um einen anderen Systemlord zu demütigen. Aber in unserer mehr als Jahrtausende dauernden Lebensspanne haben wir bisher immer männliche Wirtskörper gewählt, weil sie uns in den vergangenen Zeiten größere Macht und mehr Freiheiten erlaubten und mehr Ansehen verliehen. Außerdem war in traditionell geprägten Gesellschaften der Triumph größer, wenn ein Mann einem anderen Mann zu Willen sein musste. 

Aber sicher haben wir niemals unsere männlichen Partner mit Küssen und sanftem Streicheln verwöhnt! Bei unseren Eroberungen ging es um Unterwerfung, nicht um Lustgewinn. Daniels Körper entspannt sich etwas unter unseren Händen und so lassen wir unseren Wirt sinnloses Zeug, wie „Wie lange ist es jetzt her?“, „Wie sehr habe ich das vermisst“, flüstern und mit unseren Händen seinen Körper erkunden. 

Als Daniel noch einmal gequält sagt: „Sarah, bitte nicht. Konzentrier dich. Wir müssen von hier fliehen“, und sich versucht aufzurichten, helfen wir unserem Wirt. 

Wir erinnern ihn: „Wir sind Osiris. Du bist ein Lotar. Du willst das, was dein Gott will. Du wirst uns jetzt zu Diensten sein und dich uns hingeben.“ 

* * * 

Mein rationales Ich sagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, mit einem Goa’uld im Körper meiner Ex-Freundin Sex zu haben. Doch leider wird es mit jeder Minute, die verstreicht, schwächer. Sarah weiß ganz genau, wo und wie sie mich berühren muss, kennt alle meine schwachen Punkte und nutzt sie aus, um mir Vergnügen zu bereiten. Osiris appelliert an meinen Sklaven-Status und suggeriert mir, dass Unterwerfung das ist, was ich suche und es verlockt mich, ihm nachzugeben. 

Sarah/Osiris entkleidet sich und legt das ziemlich durchsichtige, helle Kleid ab. Sie/er kniet sich neben mich und legte ihre/seine Hände um ihre vollen Brüste. Sie spielt mit ihren Brustwarzen, bis sie sich zu festen Perlen formen. Ich versuche, im Kopf alle Pharaonen der 4. Dynastie von Snofru bis Shepseskaf mit allen Jahreszahlen in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Vergeblich. 

Als sie sich über mich spreizt und vorbeugt, lecke ich über ihre Brustwarzen, dann nehme ich sie in den Mund und knabbere und sauge sanft daran. Sie flüstert mir süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr und mein Gedächtnis wird von Erinnerungen überschwemmt und kann nicht mehr zwischen ihr und Osiris unterscheiden. 

Sie nimmt mir die Brille ab und legt sie auf den Boden, dann windet sie sich aus ihrer eng anliegenden goldfarbenen Hose. Darunter trägt sie nichts und eine Welle von Lust rauscht durch meinen Körper. Sie krabbelt wieder über mich, küsst meine Lippen, meine Wangen, meine Brust und reibt ihren Unterkörper gegen mein erwachendes Glied, bis es sich hart und pochend gegen ihre Feuchte presst. Ihre Finger spielen mit mir, entfachen längst vergessenes Feuer auf meiner Haut, bringen mich dazu, ihr entgegenzukommen. Verleiten mich, meine Hüften auf der Suche nach mehr Reibung, mehr Gegendruck ihr entgegen zu pressen und ihr sanftes Aufstöhnen in meinem Mund zu ersticken. 

Wir pressen und reiben uns gegeneinander, küssen uns, kosten uns, lernen uns neu und irgendwann einmal löst sie meine Fesseln. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt aufstehen sollte, doch ihr sanft gemurmeltes, hingehauchtes: „Es ist so phantastisch“, und Osiris leise befehlendes, „Bleib!“ verschwimmen in meinem Kopf zu einem undurchdringlichen Gewirr aus Unentschiedenheit, Begehren, Lust, dem Drang, Sarah noch einmal ganz zu spüren und meinem Gott zu gefallen.

Meine befreiten Hände wandern über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und ihre Oberschenkel, jede Berührung hat noch ein Echo in meinen Erinnerungen, weckt alle Nervenenden und lässt sie verlangend in meinem Körper vibrieren. Ihre Hand schließt sich um mein Glied, sanft aber fest auf einem Film aus duftendem Öl gleitend. Meine Finger finden ihre Weiblichkeit und mit einem Stöhnen ermuntert sie mich zu härteren Bewegungen. 

Ich komme ihrem Wunsch nach und Sarah wirft ihren Kopf zurück, schließt die Augen und ein heftiges Zittern rauscht in einer Welle durch ihren Körper, ich kann es in meinen Fingern fühlen und gebe ihr den letzten Druck, den sie braucht. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kommt sie. Ich fühle es und wundere mich im selben Moment, ob Osiris mich jetzt tötet. In dieser einen Sekunde der Klarheit, die dieser Gedanke bei mir auslöst, richtet sie sich auf, kniet sich über mich und nimmt meinen noch harten Schwanz rasch in ihrem Körper auf. Sie bewegt sich gekonnt auf und ab und der flüchtige Gedanke an Tod und Flucht verschwindet sofort wieder und bringt mich zurück in den Zustand wohliger Akzeptanz. 

Ich will noch einmal wissen, wie es ist, ihr so nah zu sein. Ich umklammere ihre Hüften und versuche, sie unter mich zu drehen, aber davon will sie heute nichts wissen. Sie widersetzt sich und verdoppelt ihre Anstrengungen, mich zu reiten. Genau das richtige Tempo, genau die richtige Kraft in jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ich erinnere mich, mein Körper erinnert sich und lässt sich von ihr höher und höher treiben. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart überlagern sich und ich flüstere: „Ja, ja, … weiter.“ Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, nur noch ein paar Stöße. 

Sarahs Fingernägel kratzen über meine Brust, ich buckle und sie verlangsamt das Tempo. Frustriert stöhne ich auf. Sie lacht und schüttelt ihre Lockenpracht. „Immer so ungeduldig“, neckt sie mich und ich erinnere mich, dass wir dieses Spielchen schon oft gespielt haben. 

Meine Hände gehen zu ihren Brustwarzen, pressen sie, drücken sie, kneten sie mit viel mehr Härte, als sie noch zu Beginn des Abends gestattet hätte. Aber ich weiß genau, dass sie es ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt mag, und dass es sie oft dazu bringt, mich endlich auch zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Ich winkle meine Knie an und stelle meine Beine auf, so dass ich auch von dort aus mehr Kraft entwickeln kann, um in sie hinein zu stoßen. 

Schon beim zweiten, dritten Stoß merke ich, wie sie sich um mich verkrampft. Die Zuckungen ihres zweiten Höhepunkts durchrauschen sie und ja, es reicht … reicht … reicht … für mich nicht ganz. Nein! Sie lässt sich ermattet nach vorne sinken, ihr Kopf gegen meine Brust gelehnt. 

* * * 

Wir sind angenehm überrascht. Die Endorphine, die im Wirtskörper freigesetzt werden, erfüllen auch uns mit Wohlbehagen. Für eine Sekunde gestatten wir uns den Luxus, diesen Zustand auszukosten. 

„Sarah?“ 

Nein, bevor der lästige Archäologe schon wieder mit seinen Fluchtplänen anfängt, müssen wir handeln. Wir rollen uns von ihm herunter und ohne ihm Gewissheit zu geben, wer wir gerade sind, flüstern wir ganz unbestimmt: „Schschsch“ und umfassen sein immer noch hartes Glied. 

Unsere Hand gleitet auf und ab und es fühlt sich prächtig an, ihn so in unserer Gewalt zu haben. Aber das reicht noch nicht. Es fehlt noch etwas. Etwas, das ihn niemals vergessen lässt, dass er in unserer Macht war. Bilder, die er auf immer mit uns verknüpfen wird. Wir müssen ihn zur Aufgabe zwingen. Wir können uns ein begeistertes, von Vorfreude erfülltes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Etwas davon scheint er in unserem Gesicht gelesen zu haben. „Sarah?“, fragte er noch einmal unsicher. 

„Wir sind Osiris“, sagen wir und bevor er sich daran erinnern kann, dass seine Hände nicht mehr gefesselt sind, ritzen wir ihn noch einmal ein ganz klein wenig mit dem Ring. Nicht zu viel, nur so, dass sein Widerstand erlahmt. Dass es ihn noch verwirrter macht, wer er gerade ist.

„Nein!“, brüllt er, versucht sich loszureißen und beruhigt sich erst, als wir ihm befehlen, still zu sein. 

Er kämpft mit sich. Kämpft darum, dem Befehl nicht zu gehorchen, aber am Ende ist er der Chemikalie nicht gewachsen. Wir werden den Tok’ra wohl ein kleines Dankesschreiben zukommen lassen müssen. 

Unsere Hand geht zu seinem Glied zurück, dem wir mit hartem Auf und Ab zu neuer Festigkeit verhelfen. Unsere zweite Hand umfasst seine Hoden, erst sanft, dann etwas mehr Druck ausübend. 

„Nein“, bittet er mit erstickter Stimme, reckt sich aber dennoch in unserer Hand. Auf irgendeiner Ebene in seinem Bewusstsein will er uns gefallen und wir lassen ihn an der Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz entlangschrammen. Er atmete jetzt mit geöffnetem Mund, versucht die letzten Reste seines freien Willens verzweifelt beieinander zu halten, kann sich aber dem Verlangen nicht entziehen, das ihn durchläuft, weil wir es immer auf der Seite der Lust halten. 

Unser Wirt ist wieder als Präsenz in unseren Gedanken zu spüren. Wir können jetzt aber nicht weiter darauf achten, denn es fehlt nicht mehr viel, um über den Tau’ri zu triumphieren.

Sein Glied ist wieder hart und rot und heiß und erste Tropfen lösen sich. Wir beugen uns vor und lecken sie auf. Ein Zittern durchläuft seinen Körper und endlich flüstert er: „Bitte.“ 

Wir greifen nach unserem Dolch und spüren den Aufschrei unseres Wirtes. Sturmfluten voller kochender Wut und eiskaltem Hass über den gefühlten Wortbruch drohen auch uns mitzureißen und wir haben Mühe, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Sie beruhigt sich erst, als sie sieht, dass wir die Klinge des Dolches locker mit ihrem Gewand umwickeln. Für zwei, drei Herzschläge ist sie voller Verwirrung, dann wird ihr klar, was wir vorhaben. Und sie schnappt nach Luft, als sie sieht, dass wir dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf gefunden haben – ein verregneter Sonntagnachmittag, an dem sie und Daniel mit einem Vibrator herumgespielt haben und der Archäologe sich äußert experimentierfreudig gezeigt hat. 

Auch das Hineinspähen in diesen intimen Nachmittag fasst sie als Verrat auf und es freut uns, sie so voller Leidenschaft zu sehen. Sie versucht, uns von unserem Plan abzubringen. Aber wir haben nur sein Leben garantiert, mehr nicht. Außerdem hat es ihm damals mit ihr gefallen. Falls er sich später, wenn er wieder klar denken kann, Vorwürfe macht, dass er auf dem Griff unseres Dolches zum Höhepunkt gekommen ist, dann ist das nicht unser Problem.

Wir knien uns zwischen seine geöffnete Beinen und der eingeölte Griff des Dolches gleitet in ihn hinein. So kommen wir – da wir jetzt einen weiblichen Wirtskörper haben – dem Akt, zu dem wir sonst unterlegene Systemlords gezwungen haben, am nächsten. Gemurmelte Worte mit der Stimme unseres Wirts, harsche, kurze Befehle von seinem Gott, und Daniel Jackson verliert sich in einem Rausch der Möglichkeiten, des Wollens und des Nicht-Wollens. 

Er gehört in diesem Moment uns. Es ist das, was uns gebührt! Wir entscheiden, ob und wann er von dieser sanften Tortur, die ihn noch einmal, „Bitte, jetzt“, sagen lässt, erlöst wird. Es gefällt ihm, und genau das wird ihm später Probleme bereiten, die Tau’ri haben in der Beziehung einen seltsamen Ehrenkodex. Aber wenn er es genießen könnte, dass er es genießt, hätten wir nicht unseren Moment des Triumphes. 

So erlauben wir unserem Wirt in unendlicher Großzügigkeit nochmals, ihn mit Worten zu locken. Aber es sind unsere Hände, die ihm endlich Erlösung verschaffen, in dem sie wieder und wieder mit dem Griff des Dolches über den bestimmten Punkt in seinem Inneren gleiten. Ein letzter Stoß und er ergießt sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer über unsere Finger und auf seinen Bauch. Immense Genugtuung durchflutet uns und die Finger unseres Wirts verschaffen auch uns in diesem Moment höchste Wonnen, die uns in einen Strudel der Lust schicken, der uns von allen Seiten mit köstlicher Brandung überflutet. 

* * * 

Wow. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so hart gekommen bin. Für ein paar Augenblicke fühle mich herrlich ermattet und wunderbar befriedigt, bevor erste Vorboten der Eigenzensur einsetzen. Ich ‚sollte’ mich nicht so fühlen, würde jetzt wahrscheinlich einer der Psychologen des SGC argumentieren, da ich nicht klar zuordnen kann, welche Berührung, welche Intimität von dem Goa’uld stammt und welche von Sarah. Das ist natürlich beschissen, aber lässt sich nicht ändern. Fünf Jahre SGC haben mich gelehrt, dass das auf der Beschissenheits-Skala höchstens eine Mittelposition einnimmt. 

Da ich ein Mensch bin, der von seinen fünf Sinnen am meisten auf das Sehen vertraut, und ich die ganze Zeit Sarah gesehen habe, ist es in meinem Kopf Sarah. Denn das passt zu meinen Erinnerungen und rückt die letzte halbe Stunde in einen Bereich, mit dem meine Psyche klar kommen wird auf Dauer. Und das Ganze wird ja noch komplizierter, wenn ich bedenke, dass auch der Lotar, als der ich mich mindestens die Hälfte der Zeit gefühlt habe, genau das bekommen hat, was er wollte und es ebenfalls sehr genossen hat. Sarah für mich, Osiris für den Lotar. Ich werde Jacob empfehlen, die Substanz niemals bei Menschen in unmittelbarer Nähe von Goa’uld einzusetzen. 

Vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein Meister der Verdrängung und es wird mich später, viel später einmal mit Macht einholen – aber für den Moment kann ich damit leben. Es hat Abende und Wochenenden mit Sarah gegeben, an denen wir uns die Freiheit genommen haben, mit allem Möglichen herum zu experimentieren, und als solches werde ich das einfach verbuchen. 

Und nun sollte ich mir vielleicht lieber weniger Sorgen um etwas machen, was vorbei ist und was mir – auch wenn ich das niemals laut zugeben werde – irgendwie gefallen hat. Sondern ich sollte mich mehr darum kümmern, dass ich die nächsten Minuten überlebe und Osiris mich nicht doch noch tötet, nachdem er hatte, was er ja offensichtlich wollte. 

Ich zwinge mich, meine Lethargie abzuschütteln und setze mich auf. Ich muss meine Kleider zurückbekommen, denn da ist das Symbionten-Gift drin. Noch kann ich Jacobs Plan immer noch durchführen. 

* * * 

Wir sind wieder vollständig in Kontrolle. Dieses ekelhafte, fast an die Tok’ra erinnernde Abwechseln mit unserem Wirt hat endlich wieder ein Ende. Wir können sie noch hören, aber sie beeinflusst nicht mehr unsere Handlungen. Und wären wir nicht der Ansicht, Daniel Jackson wäre uns lebend von größerem Nutzen als tot, würden wir uns auch nicht mehr an das Abkommen, das wir mit ihr getroffen haben, gebunden fühlen. 

Wir erlauben dem Archäologen sich wieder anzuziehen, das heißt, halbwegs anzuziehen, denn nur seine Brille, die Hose und den Lederkragen kann er anlegen, das Seidenhemd müsste erst genäht werden und die Unterhose ist irgendwo verschollen. Aber unserer Meinung nach ist er damit sowieso passender für einen Sklaven gekleidet. Wir selbst hüllen uns in ein neues, goldfarbenes Gewand, da das alte, das wir über die Klinge des Dolches gewickelt hatten, völlig zerrissen ist. 

„Begleite uns in den Versammlungsraum“, befehlen wir ihm und sehen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hat. Ein typischer Fehler der Tau’ri. Sie glauben, uns zu kennen und denken, wir wären berechenbar, nur weil ein paar der dümmeren Systemlords das wirklich sind. Aber wir nicht. 

Wir werden der Versammlung der Systemlords jetzt präsentieren, wie die neue Machtverteilung in der Galaxis aussehen wird. Daniel Jackson wird anschließend die Tok’ra und die Menschen von ihrer bevorstehenden Vernichtung in Kenntnis setzen. 

Der Archäologe geht zur Tür und bevor er in den Flur hinaustritt sagt er: „Ich werde Sarah retten. Irgendwann einmal werden die Vorteile auf meiner Seite sein.“ 

„Leeres Geschwätz“, bescheiden wir ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, denn wir wissen, dass die Zukunft keinen Platz für ihn vorsieht, wenn Anubis erst einmal an der Macht ist. 

Wir sehen, wie er heftig schluckt, als er sieht, dass wir den Dolch, den wir auf so herrlich dekadente Art und Weise zweckentfremdet haben, in den Falten unseres Gewandes verbergen. Ein Gefühl von Triumph durchrauscht uns. 

„Ist es nicht eigentlich verboten, Waffen mit an Bord zu bringen?“, fragt er herausfordernd, bevor er in den Flur hinaustritt. 

„Falls du das noch einmal erwähnen solltest, verspreche ich dir, es waren deine letzten Worte“, sagen wir und gehen mit ihm zum Versammlungsraum der Systemlords. 

 

\- - - ENDE - - -

 

©Antares, April/Mai 2015


End file.
